


Rubber Accident

by AzraelGFG



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Fluff, Mentioning of Bronn, Mentioning of Jeyne, POV Sansa, SanSan Roulette 2018, Sandor works for UPS, Sansa is a Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: 8th round of sansan Russian Roulette:Prompt by @Nevermore_red: "Sandor is a UPS man. While delivering a package to Sansa he accidentally drops said package in front of her and what’s inside falls out. To Sansa’s horror, it’s the sex toy she had ordered. "





	Rubber Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevermore_red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore_red/gifts).



Sansa phone buzzed in her pocket and saw that UPS had sent her a notification for the package she was already waiting for.

Not that she was surprised it would arrive today though. Since the day Margaery had ordered _it_ for her Sansa had checked every status update of the order.

She simply _had_ to make sure that _she_ was the one that would open the door when it arrived. She would never be able to look in Jeyne’s eyes againif her best friend, with whom she shared the flat with, would be the one to receive the package and then was her _what_ was inside.

She checked again the app on her phone and saw the little map showing the position of the delivery truck and how many stations he still had on its route before it would reach Sansa’s place.

Only a few stops and _he_ would also be here, Sansa realized and felt her face heat up.

 _He_ was the man that delivered the packages for UPS in her district. When Sansa had moved in with Jeyne about two years ago, she had been a little scared of Sandor, when he had first appeared at their door a huge amazon package in his hands.

He had been grumpy at first, because their flat was at the fourth floor and there wasn’t any elevator, but he had turned out rather nice, when he noticed that every time he had had some delivery for them, he wouldn’t walk all the way for nothing.

Over time they had chatted of one and other things at Sansa’s door and she  was always happy when she saw Sandor walk up to their house from his truck.

He had even once told her the story of how he ran into a barbed wire during one of his first deliveries, because some mad dog had run after him, trying to bite his ass. The barbed wire had cause some cuts in his face and left some scars on his right side, but nothing that couldn’t be overlooked.

He had also been the one that made her realize that her boyfriend at the time was cheating on her. It wasn’t like he planned to reveal it, it was more by chance that he found out.

While Sansa and Jeyne had been at home in Winterfell over spring break, Sandor had delivered an amazon order Sansa had forgotten she had preordered, so she hadn’t been around to open the door. Instead, Sandor had told her after spring break ~~,~~ that Joffrey had opened the door, barely dressed, while in the background an unknown half-dressed girl had left a room, that had turned out to be Sansa’s.

When Sansa had accused Joffrey of cheating on her in her own bed. He had simply shrugged it off; if she hadn’t liked to be cheated on between her own sheets, she should simply have slept with him ~~,~~ instead of playing the shy maiden that wanted to wait for the right time.

She had immediately broken up with him and ever since she hadn’t dated anyone.

A week ago while Jeyne had a late shift at the restaurant she was working to finance her studies Margaery and her  had a  DVD night.

They had talked about men and relationships, while watching “That Awkward Moment” and Margaery had swooned about her boyfriend Bronn and how he knew which buttons he had to push to make her purr like a cat between the sheets.

Sansa had blushed furiously the whole time. After all she wasn’t by all means nearly as experienced as Margaery. Joffrey had been her first and only boyfriend and they hadn’t done anything besides kissing and the one time they had made out a bit more. Sansa hadn’t wanted to rush things and she still thought that her first time should be special with someone who truly loved her.

Margaery on the other hand had always been pretty straight forward regarding her relationships to men. Sometimes Margaery thought it to be her quest to get Sansa laid. That had probably been the reason why Margaery had asked her during the second bottle of wine, if she had at least any toys to help herself, if a man to satisfy her had yet to be found.

Sansa had thought her face was on fire, the way she had blushed. Of course, even if she still was a virgin, she had experience with satisfying herself on her own.

She probably didn’t do it as often as Margaery did, but she often let her hand travel under her blanket or during shower, to know how good all of this could feel.

She never had used a toy though and the mere thought of going to a sex shop to buy one was horrible to her.

What if someone she knew saw her? She would never be able to look in that person's face again.

Margaery though had started to talk openly about her sex toy collection. She seemed to have a rather impressive collection.

The one toy she swooned most about though was a vibrating dildo, she just kept calling her personal “tripod”. Apparently, the real name of that model was ‘The Podrik No. 5’, but Margaery told her she was always using it when Bronn couldn’t be with her.

Sansa then had told her that she wouldn’t even be brave enough to visit a shop to buy one. Margaery had then revealed that she didn’t buy her toys in retail stores, but instead ordered them online at ‘Lady Melissandre’s love accessories’.

She had shown Sansa the shop side and Sansa hadn’t believed her eyes, what a wide range of toys and stuff there was.

Within the wide range of dildos there were even some based on real life models.

When Margaery had then asked her if she had found one to her liking Sansa had just shook her head. She had no idea what was good and what all the extra features that were praised meant.

Her friend had told her she would find one perfect for her and if she liked it she could keep it and give her the money back later.

“Why have I agreed to that?” Sansa asked herself looking in the mirror. She had gone to the bathroom, trying to make the blush on her cheeks go away with some cool water, before Sandor would be here with her package.

Just thinking on the package’s content made her face blush again immediately.

Let’s hope the package doesn’t indicate what’s inside, Sansa thought. The word ‘special edition’ in the order confirmation Margaery had send her sparked her curiosity and nervousness all the same.

She wanted to take another look at her phone to check the app, but the door bell already rang.

Sansa pushed the button to open the main door and then waited at the door to her flat for Sandor to appear.

When he finally reached her floor, she saw him smile up when he spotted her. He wore the standard UPS uniform, that didn’t hide anything of his muscular build.

“Hi Sandor,” she said a bit awkwardly biting her lip.

“Hey,” he said back. “One small package for Jeyne and a bigger one for you today,” he added.

He first handed her Jeyne’s package and let her sign for it, before he had to enter some data in his tool.

Sansa used the time to look at her delivery. The box design was plain and didn’t give away any details of what was inside. Sansa was glad for it, but the box itself was damaged and had been fixed with tape several times.

“What happened with that?” Sansa asked.

“It seems some people in the distribution centers don’t care for the customers packages. I hope it wasn’t something _fragile_.”

“No, _it_ wasn’t,” she said and already felt a blush creep up her neck.

“So how has your day been so far,” Sansa asked him to distract herself.

“You know, like always. Lots of deliveries. Basically, no time and people not being at home even though they know exactly that something is coming for them.”

He finished the update on the packages in his device and held it out to Sansa to sign for hers now.

After that Sandor handed her the package and Sansa only heard a rip when the bottom of the package ripped open and let its contend fall to the ground.

Sansa could only watch in horror as the massive black 15” dildo fell down and ultimately end up sticking to the ground with its suction cup on the backside behind its massive balls.

The massive rubber cock swung back and forth a few times until a paper fell out of the package saying ‘Limited Khal Drogo Dothraki size Edition’. And if it couldn’t even get worse, it then started to rumble, making it swing even more.

Sansa’s face was on fire. She wanted nothing more than to floor to open up and swallow her completely, so she didn’t have to look at Sandor’s face.

“Well that is for sure not _fragile_ ,” he said and sounded rather amused than disgusted.

Sansa dared to look up at him through her eye leashes and swallowed, trying to collect the courage to say something.

“No, it isn’t, is it?” she asked and laughed awkwardly.

“That will be for sure the highlight of my day,” Sandor said.

“This is probably the most embarrassing moment in my entire life and I had a lot with my little sister Arya.”

Sandor only shrugged.

“I’ve seen way stranger and more embarrassing things being delivered to people. I just didn’t think you would go with ‘Dothraki Size’ when it comes to toys,” he said with a quote gesture.

“Well I am certainly not. My friend ordered it for me, thinking it’s what I want now that I’ve been single for so long,” Sansa said fiddling with her shirt. Sansa sighed. “And now you probably think me one of these nerdy girls that can’t find a man and then turns to toys, only to become a cat lady in the end that yells at children on the street from her window.”

“That couldn’t be farther away from what I was thinking.”

“And what were you thinking?”

“I can’t tell you here and now. That would be inappropriate during work.”

“So, is there anything I can do so we never mention this incident ever again?” Sansa asked.

“Maybe you could, but only if you want to drink a coffee with me. I of course wouldn’t mention that incident again even if you wouldn’t like to grab a coffee with me and I only thought it would be nice, because in the past…” he said but Sansa interrupted him.

“I would like to grab a coffee with you. I would actually like that very much,” she said.

They heard someone from the upper floors come down Sansa hurried to get the dildo off the ground and simply put it back into the box pushing it inside her flat with her foot.

The neighbor coming down turned out to be the nice old lady from the fifth, everybody just called ‘Old Nan’. Sansa greeted her and the elder woman wished her a nice day.

After she was out of earshot, she smiled up to Sandor.

“That was close,” she said.

“Yes, it might have caused a heart attack for her,” he said and Sansa shook her head laughing.

“Well I have time on Saturday, how about you?”

“Saturday sounds good.”

 They quickly exchanged phone numbers and Sansa asked him if she could find him on Facebook.

He told her his account name and Sansa send him a friendship request immediately from her phone.

“Alright then. I’ll write you after work so we decide the time and place?” he asked.

“Yes sure. Have a good day and I am excited for Saturday.”

“Me too,” he said. “Alright. Got to go, already behind my delivery plan, need to hurry a little. See you soon,” he said and was quickly gone.

Sansa went back inside and smiled to herself after closing the door behind her.

She picked up her new toy from the box, when her phone vibrated, indicating that Sandor had accepted her friend request on Facebook.

Sansa looked at his profile picture, that showed him wearing only cargo shorts, revealing his muscled hairy chest.

Sansa felt her heart quicken at that sight and she bit her lip looking at the dildo she still held in her other hand.

“I guess it's time to put you to use.”

The End.


End file.
